The Waitress
by gracielovesyou
Summary: An Anon prompt on my tumblr. "Brittana meet at a fancy country club where only the wealthy are members of it. One of them (your choice) is at a nice dinner or lunch or something with her family while the other one is their waiter and is a part of the working class." This is the result.


Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I love the fact that my parents look after my sister and I. I love that we don't really have to worry about much and that everything is taken care of for us. What I don't like it how they treat other people, people who aren't like us.

You see my fathers's an important businessman. I don't exactly know what he does, but he does something that seems to pay a lot of money, and has him working away a lot. I thought that he was a hitman once, but my mother quickly ended that idea. But anyway the point is, my family is loaded. Like seriously rich, so rich in fact that we are not only members of the local country club, but in fact own it. So it's no surprise that we frequent the place a lot.

'40-love' I called as I bounced the ball and prepared for my serve. My sister Hanna, bouncing on the balls of her feet and cricking her neck, a sign that she was getting cocky and competitive. I frowned and served, watching as she swung the racket hard, whacking the ball back to me. I returned it, back and forth, back and forth, until a quick backhand from her caused me to lose it and completely miss the return, slipping over and falling on my butt. 'I win.' She grinned walking over and helping her to her feet. 'Good game Britt. Come on, let's get changed, Daddy said he wants us to meet them for lunch.'

I nodded and followed her to the changing rooms, cleaning up and changing before meeting my family out in the dining room. It wasn't too busy today, just a few members and some staff milling about, I smiled at a few of the waiters as I walked over to our familys table, kissing my parents on the cheek as we all sat.

It was pretty normal and boring, my mother and father were talking to Hanna about her starting college in the fall, while I sat playing with my food. I looked up when my father called my name.

'Huh?'

'I said, how was your match with Hanna?'

'Oh it was okay, she won again.'

'That's disappointing Brittany, what happened?'

'I erm...' I started to reply when over my dad shoulder I saw the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen, staring right back into my own. I watched the girl as she walked closer to us, carrying a tray, the whole time her eyes never left mine, until-

'You clumsy fool!' My father exclaimed suddenly, quickly rising to his feet, the liquid dripping from his trousers and staining his shirt, the young waitress on the floor at his feet.

'Oh my god, Mr. Pierce. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.' The girl replied, hurriedly trying to pick up the tray and broken glass that littered the floor. My mother was scowling as she grabbed a cloth and began wiping at my fathers trousers, in a lame attempt to clean them.

'That's it. I'm leaving. I will see to it that you,' he pointed harshly at her 'will lose your job young lady.' He growled storming from the dining room, my mother close behind. I watched as Hanna looked between the young waitress and the door before sighing and following my parents from the room, leaving me alone. A few other diners were staring while the scene unfolded, but quickly looked away once they realised the situation involved Daniel Pierce. I don't understand why my father kicked off like that, and got up to help the poor girl clean up the mess.

'I'm sorry about him.' I said, carefully picking up a piece of glass, and placing it onto her tray.

'No miss, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's all my fault. Wasn't looking where I was going is all.' She replied hurriedly, refusing to look at me.

'Still. He shouldn't treat you like that. It was an accident is all.'

'Please Miss, you don't have to help me. It's my fault.'

'Look...' I glanced at her name tag. 'Santana. If I want to help you, I shall. It doesn't matter whose fault it is, I wish to help you and so I shall.' She glanced at me and nodded. A shy smile on her face as we continued to collect the last few pieces.

'There. Done.' I said smiling at her.

'Thank you miss.' She responded rising to her feet carefully with tray, and for the first time I realised how truly beautiful she was. Her tanned skin like caramel, and her dark hair in a messy bun atop her head, she was dressed smart, like a waitress, but she a few had different stains on the shirt that had been collected throughout the day, her clumsiness obviously a common problem.

'Brittany.' I blurted, inwardly cursing at myself for being so un-smooth around this beautiful woman.

'Pardon?' She frowned confused, tilting her head to the side like a puppy would. _Adorable._

'Call me Brittany. Not Miss.'

'Thank you Brittany.' she smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looking to the floor. 'I must be getting back to work.'

'No problem Santana. I'll see you around?'

'Definitely.' She grinned as she scurried off out of the room with the tray of broken glass, glancing at me one last time before disappearing out the door. I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I thought about her. Definitely. She wants to see me again. _Score._

(An anon prompt on my tumblr - awkwardteenagenerves, wanted to see if anyone actually liked it. Please review)

**To those who follow my other stories, I will be updating asap, got a new laptop and had file trouble so have to start my drafts all over again. Terribly sorry but I WILL SORT IT. Gx**


End file.
